Short Story :: Memories
by Thazt
Summary: Yunjae fanfiction. Oneshoot. Tubuhnya ia hempaskan ke sofa, menyandarkan kepalanya dengan matanya yang terpejam. Sekeping memorinya tadi membuatnya semakin merindukan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang telah menjadi separuh jiwanya.


**Thazt ****© Present**

**-Short Story Series :: A Memories-**

**[Kim Jaejoong] **** [Jung Yunho]**

**Parental Guide 13**

**Fluff-Romance-Drama**

**A little bit AU**

**Happy Reading ^^**

Kriiing

Deringan sebuah jam weker berbentuk Hello Kitty berwarna merah berbunyi nyaring dari atas sebuah meja kecil yang terletak di dekat sebuah sofa panjang. Sofa panjang yang saat ini sedang ditiduri oleh sesosok laki-laki.

Namanya, Kim Jae Joong. Laki-laki yang dianugrahi wajah tampan yang disaat bersamaan terlihat cantik dan mempesona, tubuh tegap dengan pinggang yang ramping, hidung mancung, bibir berwarna merah muda alami yang sungguh menarik. Sungguh indah.

Jaejoong menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Tangannya terjulur, hendak mematikan weker yang menurutnya sangat menganggu tidurnya itu.

Detik berikutnya, sesaat sebelum tangannya meraih weker tersebut dan mematikannya, Jaejoong membuka matanya dan langsung terduduk di atas sofa dengan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut.

Buru-buru ia bangkit berdiri, ia berjalan sedikit sempoyongan karena kepalanya yang sedikit pusing akibat gerakan tiba-tibanya tadi. Ia berhenti melangkah untuk sejenak, memijit keningnya, dan kembali melangkah menuju dapurnya.

Masih dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing, Jaejoong membuka oven dan hendak menarik loyang yang ada di dalam oven. "Auuwww..," jeritnya pelan ketika tangannya yang tak terbungkus oleh apapun bersentuhan dengan loyang panas. "Bodoh," rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh mengambil loyang panas tanpa sarung tangan?

Buru-buru ia mengambil sarung tangan yang tergeletak di atas counter di dapurnya dan segera menggunakannya. Dengan senyum yang terkembang, Jaejoong meletakkan loyang itu di atas meja makan. Menatap puas pada kue buatannya. Kue ringan yang berbentuk hati.

Jaejoong meraih krim yang telah ia siapkan dan mulai menghias kue-kue nya itu. Setelah semuanya selesai ia hias, Jaejoong mencomot satu kuenya dan mulai mengigitnya sedikit demi sedikit sembari menata sisa kue yang lain di dalam sebuah toples besar. Jaejoong terus tersenyum lebar, ia memang sangat senang dan selalu bahagia ketika ia memasak ataupun membuat kue. Seakan-akan semua masalahnya akan menguap begitu saja.

Senyum Jaejoong memudar sedikit demi sedikit saat kepalanya kembali memutar sebuah memori.

**"Dari pada menatapku terus lebih baik kau keluar sana dari dapur!" ujar Jaejoong berpura-pura kesal sambil sibuk mengaduk adonan kue nya pada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya.**

**"Kenapa?Apa aku tak boleh menatap kekasih ku sendiri?" balas laki-laki itu.**

**"Ish, sudah, jangan membantahku," seru Jaejoong. Pipinya menggembung. Imut. "Yah, berhenti mengambil fotoku, Jung Yunho!"**

**Laki-laki yang duduk di hadapan Jaejoong yang bernama Jung Yunho itu hanya tertawa ringan melihat hasil jepretan fotonya yang baru, "Tidak mau,?" balasnya. "Aku suka melihatmu memasak. Sungguh sangat menggiurkan," lanjut Yunho. Entah apa makna dari kalimatnya sendiri.**

**"Tsk... kau menyebalkan!" Jaejoong kembali menggerutu pelan dengan tangan yang tak berhenti mengaduk-aduk adonan kue nya.**

**Selang beberapa menit, Yunho yang tadinya hanya berdiam memandangi Jaejoong yang bekerja mulai menyeringai pelan. "Jaejoongie," panggilnya dengan nada manja. Jaejoong yang bereaksi dengan panggilan Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, "Ung?" jawabnya dan..., "Yaaahhh.. Jung Yunho!" Ia berseru dengan cukup keras saat Yunho dengan tiba-tiba mengetuk hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya yang berlumuran krim.**

**"Awas kau ya," Jaejoong ikut-ikutan mencolek krim dengan jari telunjuknya dan mencoreng pipi Yunho dengan krim, "Hahahaha..," tawanya senang, "Rasakan pembalasanku." Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yunho dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.**

**"Yun..," panggil Jaejoong sekian menit kemudian, "Menurutmu, lebih bagus yang mana?" tanyanya, "Hati apa bunga?" rupa-rupanya Jaejoong sedang meminta pendapat Yunho untuk menentukan bentuk apa yang sebaiknya ia gunakan pada kuenya.**

**Yunho berpikir sebentar sebelum memutuskan pilihannya, "Hati lebih bagus," cetusnya. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. Sedari awal memang ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan hati. Tapi, apa salahnya jika ia meminta pendapat Yunho juga?**

**Segera Jaejong meletakkan cetakan berbentuk bunga dan ia mulai mencetak kue-kue berbentuk hati dan meletakkan mereka di atas loyang.**

**Jaejoong tersenyum puas setelah memasukkan loyang ke dalam oven. Yap, sekarang waktunya bersantai sambil menunggu kuenya selesai dipanggang. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati punggung Yunho yang menghadap ke arahnya karena orang yang bersangkutan tengah memandang ke luar jendela.**

**Dengan langkah pelan, Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yunho lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Ia menempelkan pipinya ke punggung Yunho dan tersenyum senang. Ini sangat menyenangkan, pikirnya. "Lihat apa?" tanyanya.**

**Yunho yang awalnya sedikit terkejut, juga ikut tersenyum. "Tidak ada," balasnya. Dilepasnya tangan Jaejoong yang saling mengait di depan perutnya dan ia berbalik. Merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya yang juga dibalas dengan sangat erat oleh Jaejoong.**

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya pelan saat sekeping memori itu menguak. Kaki-kakinya melangkah keluar dapur setelah semua tugasnya di sana selesai. Ia menuju ke ruang tengah apartemennya.

Tubuhnya ia hempaskan ke sofa, menyandarkan kepalanya dengan matanya yang terpejam. Sekeping memorinya tadi membuatnya semakin merindukan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang telah menjadi separuh jiwanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?" ucap Jaejoong lirih. "Rindu padaku?" Tangan kirinya ia angkat hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya, menatap jari manisnya yang tersematkan sebuah cincin emas.

Dengan helaan nafas ringan, Jaejoong mulai merasa bosan. Akhirnya, ia meraih sebuah novel yang belum habis ia baca dan mulai membuka halaman sebelumnya.

**"Ayo turun." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah perpustakaan umum. Ia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tidak suka. Awalnya ia berpikir jika Yunho akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke tempat yang menarik. Tapi nyatanya?**

**Yunho tersenyum, "Sudahlah, jangan marah seperti itu. Turun saja," perintahnya. Mau tak mau, akhirnya Jaejoong turun dari mobil audi milik Yunho yang kemudian mengamit tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya memasuki gedung perpustakaan.**

**Mereka tiba di lantai dua perpustakaan yang terlihat nyaman, "Yak.. tunggu aku di sini." Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong di kursi yang berada di dekat dinding kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan luar yang terlihat jelas. **

**"Mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong cepat.**

**"Mencari buku," balas Yunho, "Di lantai tiga," lanjutnya. "Kalau mau, cari saja buku yang bisa kau baca di sekitar sini."**

**Bibir Jaejoong semakin mengerucut maju. Ia kesal, sangat kesal. Oke.. ke perpustakaan itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Tapi.. ia benar-benar mengharapkan kencan di tempat yang romantis dengan Yunho. Hari libur seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mudah yang bisa mereka dapatkan. Bahkan sangat jarang bisa mereka dapatkan. Maka karena itulah ia benar-benar tak mengaharapkan Yunho untuk membawanya ke perpustakaan.**

**"Apa aku lama?" Yunho menarik kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Jaejoong.**

**"Tidak tahu," balas Jaejoong ketus.**

**"Baiklah," Yunho mulai membuka buku yang ia dapatkan dan mulai membacanya. Mengesampingkan Jaejoong untuk sementara.**

**Menit demi menit berlalu dengan Yunho yang sibuk membaca novelnya dan Jaejoong yang merasa sangat bosan karena hanya kesunyian yang melingkupi antara ia dan Yunho. "Yaah, Yun..," panggil Jaejoong.**

**Yunho tak bergeming, hanya membalas Jaejoong dengan gumaman pelan. **

**Merasa sangat diacuhkan, Jaejoong semakin kesal. Ia mulai mengganggu Yunho membaca bukunya. Ia berusaha meraih buku yang menutupi wajah Yunho karena Yunho membacanya sejajar dengan wajahnya.**

**Sayang, itu tak berhasil.**

**Jaejoong sedikit menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Kekesalannya semakin memuncak. Ia kesal, bosan, marah, dan ingin sekali menyeret Yunho keluar dari tempat ini.**

**Dibalik bukunya, Yunho tersenyum lebar, hampir tertawa. Ia sangat suka membuat kekasihnya itu menjadi kesal. Menurutnya itu sangat menggemaskan. Dan sekaranglah saatnya.. sebentar lagi ia akan membuat kerucutan imut itu akan berganti dengan senyum lebar yang juga sangat ia sukai.**

**Yunho perlahan mulai menurunkan buku yang sedari ia baca dan meletakkannya di depan Jaejoong yang sedang memasang raut wajah kesal dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.**

**Untuk sedetik setelah Yunho menurunkan bukunya, Jaejoong terperangah. Ekspresi wajah kesalnya hilang dan dengan cepat terganti dengan raut wajah terkejut. Matanya besarnya yang membesar menatap ke arah Yunho dan buku itu dengan tidak percaya.**

**Sebuah cincin emas tergeletak di bagian tengah buku. Bayangannya membentuk siluet berbentuk hati. Sweet.**

**"Suka?"**

**Dengan senyum sumringah dan wajah cerah yang dihiasi oleh pipi yang sedikit bersemu merah, Jaejoong mengangguk dan meraih cincin itu. Mengaguminya sebentar sebelum memakainya di jari manis kirinya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan.**

**"Masih marah padaku?" tanya Yunho.**

**Jaejoong menggeleng dengan bersemangat, Ia berdiri lalu memeluk Yunho meskipun meja berada di depannya dan mereka berada di tempat umum.**

Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya. Selintas memorinya kembali hadir begitu saja. Ia menatap halaman pada bukunya yang tak berpindah halaman berikutnya. Ternyata, ia tak membaca bukunya.

Buku itu kembali ia tutup dan letakakan di tempatnya tadi ia mengambilnya. Pikirannya terasa penuh. Bahkan hatinya terasa sangat sesak.

Apa ia terlalu merindukannya?

Jaejoong merogoh kantong celananya dan meraih handphonenya. Kosong. Tak ada pesan yang masuk. Hhh.. Jaejoong merasa kesepian. Ia butuh orang itu untuk menemaninya. Tapi apa mungkin? Pikirnya.

Ia benci saat-saat seperti ini. Saat mereka masih bersama, ia tak pernah merasa kesepian. Tapi sekarang? Saat mereka berpisah, ia selalu saja merasa kesepian dan sendirian. Padahal selalu ada banyak orang yang siap menemani dan melenyapkan rasa-rasa itu. Tapi kenapa rasanya tak sama? Bersamanya jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Ting Tong.

Tiba-tiba bel apartemennya berdering.

Dengan langkah malas, Jaejoong bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Membuka kunci dan membuka pintu itu.

"Huaaa..," Jaejoong mundur satu langkah saat sebuah buket bunga mawar besar menyambut pandangannya saat ia membuka pintu.

Jaejoong terus saja melangkah mundur saat orang yang memegang buket bunga itu melangkah maju dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam apartemen Jaejoong. Dengan kakinya, orang itu menutup pintu apartemen Jaejoong dan kembali berdiri tegak.

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit takut.

Buket bunga itu turun dengan perlahan dan memperlihat orang yang ada di baliknya. "I'm back," ucap orang itu. Jaejoong terkejut untuk sedetik, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya bersinar cerah. Ia merangsak maju memeluk orang itu dengan erat. Membuat orang itu harus menjatuhkan buket bunga besarnya demi menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Hei.. mana ucapan selamat datangnya?"

"Hehehehe.. Welcome back, Yunnie~"

**[A Memories :: End]**

-Author's note

hallo semua.. :D

ada yang berniat jadi author di blog kami nggak?

fanfictionetworks(.)wordpress(.)com

kami menerima semua macam pair,

kalau ada yang berminat, hubungi aku di fb [Thalita Laksmii],twitter [CBThazt13], atau PM aja sekalian.. :D

oke ya, segitu aja..

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.. :D


End file.
